Springtrap and Plushtrap
by Delicatelysaltybeliever
Summary: Springtrap meets a nightmare kid named Plushtrap. They became friends and started to live together.
1. Chapter 1

**-Springtrap's P.O.V-**

I was at Fazbear's Fright along with phantom animatronics and...the night guard of course!(BUT the night guard was busy with his work). Although , I was one of the attraction's hallways (Fazbear's Fright has a collection of hallways) stood in frozen. Why? Because something bad will happen in this place. Probably Afton is going to possess me again , who knows. I don't understand why he's keeping possessing me. It's because that I'm no longer evil? The reason why he's doing that? But-But I want to be a good animatronic ; I want to show the other animatronics that I'm like them. Well , that's the life.

"Springtrap?" suddenly , a voice is heard...it was Phantom Chica , who was worried about me. "you're okay?"

"Uh...yes , of course I am! Heh heh , why wouldn't I be?"

"You were...stood in frozen." I tried to explain her what I did actually.

"Well , the reason I stood in frozen is I just want to make sure that nothing bad will happen here. Got it?"

"Yes?" She was confused about that. What a weirdo. NO! Phantom Chica is NOT a weirdo , she's just an innocent phantom.

"Now if you excuse me , I just need to go somewhere but I'll be back. I swear." Aaaaaaand , here it goes!

 **-Plushtrap's P.O.V-**

In the Aftons' house , I was in the hallway , sitting on my chair ( actually , I share the chair with Nightmare BB). There was nothing to do! I was so bored. I...I...grr , I have nothing to do!

"Urgh , what should I do?" I asked , myself. But fortunately , I got an idea.

I decided to go to the bedroom to see what Jody (P.S:(not Springy or Plushy) in my A.U ,the crying child's name is , I decided to call him like that) is doing.

"HI JODY!" Jody noticed me and got scared.

"AAAAAH!"

"Sorry , I didn't mean to scare you."

"Uhh...it's-it's alright. At least is you."

"Exactly! Sooo...what are you doing?"

"I draw something."

"That's nice! ... Wait a minute! I shall go outside! Bye!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Before you can read the next chapter , I just want to say that I'm an awful author. Why? Because I'm from Romania and I never wrote English stories before y'know , cus' I'm Romanian. I try my best to do it. Thank you.**

 **-Springtrap's P.O.V-**

I was just walking on the street , and I saw something weird. It looked exactly like me but it was small and it wasn't broken , unlike me.

 **-Plushtrap's P.O.V-**

I just saw this weird guy in front of me. He was huge and...and he was like a zombie. He looked so scary!

 **-Springtrap's P.O.V-**

"Uh...who are you?" I asked.

"Uh..." The tiny one stood in frozen , probably he thinks that I'm scary.

"Don't be scared , I will not hurt you. I'm just a regular animatronic , you know." I tried to explain him.

"R-Regular animatronic?"

"Yes. Now tell me , what's your name?"

"Uh...I'm...Plushtrap." He said , with nervousness.

"Plushtrap?" I was surprised when he said that his name is Plushtrap.

"Yeah. ...Did you know that there are types of animatronics?"

"Of course I do!"

"Well...I'm kinda a nightmare animatronic." Uh...what the heck did he just said?

"Sorry , can you repeat that again?"

"I'm a nightmare animatronic." A _nightmare_ animatronic? What is that?

"Well...this is new I guess. It was nice to meet you! Oh...I forgot to tell you something. I'm Springtrap by the way. Maybe we should meet again." So...I decided to go back at Fazbear's Fright.

 **-Plushtrap's P.O.V-**

Looks like Springtrap wasn't so bad. He seemed to be nice with me. He said that he's an animatronic. Could be that true? I guess so. But he looked awesome at the same time. Anyway , I decided to go back at the house. When I entered it , Nightmare Bonnie was in front of me.

"Plushy , where have you been?"

"Well , I was outside and you will never guess who I met."

"Uh..." Looks Nightmare Bonnie doesn't know.

"Fine. I'll tell you. I met an animatronic rabbit with a zombie look-"

"Zombie look? Don't be silly Plushtrap , you know that zombies don't exist."

"I know but that's what I saw! And he looked like me...and his name is Springtrap."

"Springtrap?"

"Yeah , Springtrap."

"That's very nice."

 **-Springtrap's P.O.V-**

I was at the Fazbear's Fright along with Phantom Freddy.

"So Springy , tell me more about Plushtrap!" Yeah so , I told him everything.

"Well he said that he's a nightmare animatronic."

"A...what now?"

"A nightmare animatronic."

"What's that?"

"I'm not sure what that is! Trust me!"

"I see..."


	3. Chapter 3

**-Springtrap's P.O.V-**

I forgot to ask Plushtrap where he lives. Maybe... if I could go outside , I will encounter him? I don't know , let's see.

 **-Plushtrap's P.O.V-**

I was wondering where Springtrap lives. I'm bored. There was nothing to do at the hallway ; just sitting on the chair and doing nothing. I shall go outside.

 **-Springtrap's P.O.V-**

I was walking on the street again , but this time , I encounter him.

"Plushtrap!"

"Springtrap!" He was excited that we meet again , so do I.

"I'm glad that we meet again. I forgot to ask. . . . .where do you live?"

"I live in a house." A house? Really? I didn't know that an animatronic could live in a house. But wait . . . . . . . he's a nightmare animatronic , not a regular animatronic , unlike me. I guess he's wondering where I live now.

"Well , if you want to know where I live , I live in Fazbear's Fright."

"Fazbear's Fright? What's that?"

"It's an attraction , located to an amusement park." I tried to explain him , to make him feel better.

"Do you want to come with me , to see what's in there?"

"Uh . . . . . sure!" He said , smiling.

So , I took his hand and went to Fazbear's Fright together. When we entered it , I gave Plushtrap a tour.

"Wow , this place is so green and amazing!"

"Of course it is! It has an office too!"

"Really? There is an office?"

"Yes. I'll show you." I showed Plushtrap the office.

"Is this the office?"

"Yes"

"It looks amazing!" He noticed the box with scrapped toy animatronics.

"What's with that box?" He asked , fearfully.

"It's just a box with scrapped toy animatronics but do not worry , they are still alive , they're not even dead."

"Oh." Suddenly , Plushtrap starts to yawn.

"You sleepy?" I asked. He nodded and I carry him to a place where he needs to sleep ( actually , I'm sleepy too so I'll sleep with him). I found a round mattress and I put him down as if I put a baby on the crib. So , I sat down as well , and sleep next to Plushy. He was so cute when he was sleeping.

 **-Plushtrap's P.O.V-**

It was morning. I was still sleeping on the mattress. Someone shakes me , meaning that I must wake up.

"Plushtrap. Plushtrap , wake up." I slowly opened my eyes and it was Springtrap.

"Hi Springtrap!"

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did!" When he gave me the tour , I saw arcade machines. Maybe we should play some games.

"Springtrap , can we play game from arcade machines?"

"Yes , we can."

"Yay."

Later. . .

"WHHHAAAAAAAT ? ! ? ! ? !" Springtrap was shocked that he was beaten by me. I think I have experience at these games. And I'm glad that we're friends.

"What's the matter? Aren't you impressive?" I looked at him with a sly face.

"Well . . . . . yes. I am." He was so nervous about that. But I like him by the way. It reminds me that I must go back to the Aftons' house. I say "goodbye" to Springtrap then I exit the attraction.


	4. Chapter 4

**-Springtrap's P.O.V-**

I was sitting in the office. Suddenly , ghost Purple Guy appears. Why he's here? I realized , what he's here for.

"No , please. Don't posses me." I begged him _not_ to do this.

"Too bad."

"NO , WAIT-" it was too late. He possessed my body. . . . again.

 **-Plushtrap's P.O.V-**

I decided to go to Fazbear's Fright to play with Springtrap. I was ready to go.

"Okay Nightmare Bonnie , I'm going to Fazbear's Fright!"

"Good and be careful."

"I will!"

So , like I said , I went to Fazbear's Fright to see him. When I was about to go to find him , a mysterious Freddy appears in front of me.

"Hello there , little fella!" He greets me but I got scared.

"Aw , don't be scared , I'm not going to jumpscare you." What the heck was he telling me?

"Um , what?"

"You're confused. Well Plushtrap , I'm a phantom. We phantoms don't kill , we only jumpscare , that's all." He's. . . a phantom? So , his name could be. . . . . . Phantom Freddy?

"And , how do you know my name?"

"It's simple! Springtrap told me everything about you!"

"If you still talk about him , then where is he?"

"He's in the office."

"Thanks." I went to the office , like he said.

 **-Springtrap's P.O.V-**

"Hi Springtrap!" Looks like Plushtrap is here. "I" stared at him.

"Are you. . . . . okay?" "I" didn't response. "I" approached him. "I" grab him by the head. . . . Then "I" smash him into the wall. Plushtrap screams. He doesn't seem to understand what happened. He must be wondering why "I" did that.

"Do you know why I did that?"

"No. . .?"

"It's because you're a brat! That's right! You are a BRAT! You're nothing more than an idiot , a moron , a fool! ! !"

"Why are you saying this to me?" Tears fell from his eyes. Plushtrap is crying as if he's afraid he's going to be chided badly. "I" grab his head again and throw him. Plushtrap stumbles and crashes into a desk. The desk falls and the contents of the drawer scatter around.

He doesn't even stand up. He's crouching and trembling while looking up at "me".

"Stop. . . . . stop. . . . "

"If you weren't like that . . . ! ! !" "I" pick up several objects from the floor and throw them at his face.

"Cry as much as you want! But nothing's going to change! Why are you crying?! Because you think somebody's going to help you?! You don't have any idea what he has to go through to protect you , do you?! ! ! You shouldn't exist! ! You should die! ! ! ! !"

"Waaaaaaaaaah! ! ! Help! ! Someone , help meeee! ! ! Waaaaaaaah! ! !" His crying voice irritates "me" even more.

"STOP CRYING! ! !" "I" keep throwing things at him. Plushtrap bends his back to protect himself , and cries even harder. He suddenly stops from crying and gets up. He frowns at "me" but he still has tears on his eyes.

"I'M GOING TO LEAVE! ! !" He said then he runs away. Purple guy comes out of my body.

"What happened? And where's Plushtrap? Wasn't he supposed to be here?" I asked.

"I . . . . . kinda bullied him." I was angry when he said that he bullied him.

"YOU IDIOT , YOU BULLIED HIM?! You weren't supposed to do that! He's just a kid!" I yelled in anger at him.

"Yes but a kid is my favorite victim , you know." He looked at me slyly.

"Get out of my sight!"

"Sigh , fine." He vanished.

 **-Plushtrap's P.O.V-**

I cannot believe Springtrap did such a thing! I thought he's nice with me but no , he isn't! He's a psycho! Why would he do that?! Also , I noticed his eyes: they were purple. When I first time met with him , they were grey , not purple. And his voice . . . . . sounded like a human adult. His voice wasn't like that. I ran back to the house , crying. When I entered it , Nightmare Bonnie saw me crying.

"Plushy , what's the matter?" He asked me what's the matter. So , I told him everything!

"Why would Springtrap do such a thing?"

"I dunno but I thought he's nice with me!"

"Plushtrap . . . . "

"Yes?"

"Take me to him. Looks like he'll be sorry for this." He had an angry face. I nodded so I grab his hand and went to Fazbear's Fright.

 **-Springtrap's P.O.V-**

I was wondering what happens next. Then , I saw Plushtrap with. . . . .Bonnie? Is that Bonnie over there?

"Bonnie , is that you?" I asked confused.

"Bonnie?" The weird Bonnie asked. "Do you think I'm the original Bonnie? No , I am. . . Nightmare Bonnie!" Nightmare Bonnie? He's the nightmare counterpart of the original Bonnie , I guess.

"You are Springtrap , right?"

"That's right. And why are you here?"

"It's because Plushtrap told me that you bullied him. Can you explain why did you do that?!" He was so angry at me.

"No , you don't understand! It wasn't me!" I tried to explain that I didn't do that. But Nightmare Bonnie raised his hand which had claws on it.

"Don't make me scratch you with my claws. Tell me that it was your fault."

"Listen , it wasn't my fault. You see , a purple ghost possessed my body."

"You're saying that you got possessed?!"

"Yes!" Nightmare Bonnie stood in silence for a moment. Then he grabs Plushtrap's hand.

"But it's true!"

"Will you shut up?"

 **-Plushtrap's P.O.V-**

Nightmare Bonnie and I were outside. I realizes that he was telling the truth.

"I think Springtrap was right about that."

"I'm not so sure about this , Plushy."


End file.
